Monster Kid
by Larimey
Summary: Algo había cambiado en Tsurugi: sensibilidad a los olores, insensible al frío y encima se ponía malo si no probaba un poco de carne. Sin embargo, encontró una pequeña salida a su infierno, y esa salida es su senpai ... Shindou. / El summary podría estar mejor. Igualmente, espero que le deis una oportunidad a mi nueva creación.


Uh ... ¿hola?

Bueno, por dónde empiezo ...

Tuve esta idea hace poco y me sentí súper inspirada y con un montonazo de ganas de volver a escribir así que aquí la traigo. No es un one-shot. La verdad es que en un principio sí iba a serlo pero tampoco quería montaros la biblia entera así que os lo iré trayendo a cachitos :)

También quería pediros que me diérais vuestra opinión sobre mi manera de escribir, quiero decir: si he mejorado con respecto a mis anteriores fics (o no), si creéis que cuento las cosas demasiado rápido o si repito mucho alguna expresión. ¡Todo lo que veáis será bienvenido!

Y ya os dejo a mi nueva criatura. Que conste que es raro, raro ... pero raro.

* * *

**_MONSTER KID_**

El invierno comenzaba a golpear el ambiente, marcando su presencia allí por donde pasara. Aunque durante el día la temperatura se controlara un poco, una vez el sol se escondía el frío atizaba sin piedad.

Cualquiera pensaría que aquello le podría resultar agradable a Tsurugi. Es normal, muchas veces el personaje frío y serio se solía relacionar con tales ambientes. Él puede que sí fuera frío y algo, bueno, bastante serio; pero eso no tenía nada que ver. ¿Qué hay mejor que un en caluroso día de verano, después de haber vuelto de una buena sesión de fútbol, darse una ducha y tirarse sobre el sofá , o ir al hospital a ver a su hermano? Probablemente muy pocas cosas.

Pero ahí se encontraba, pasando frente a la ladera del río, deseando llegar ya a su casa para quitarse el sucio uniforme de fútbol. Además, no había que olvidar que era viernes, lo que suponía el poder acostarse a la hora que uno quisiera y levantarse al día siguiente cuando el cuerpo se aburriera de estar tumbado sobre la cama. Todo parecía tan bonito y tranquilo, todo hasta que Tsurugi notó algo extraño ...

Dejó de caminar, un poco perplejo. Seguro que era por el cansancio pero se le había quedado la vista el blanco. Había sido un milisegundo, pero suficiente como para haber podido caerse ... y no salir bien parado. Pestañeó, mejor se daba prisa. Fue a alzar el pie para dar un primer paso cuando el mundo pareció dar una vuelta completa. Esta vez sí, calló al suelo. Allá donde mirara todo estaba al revés, sus oídos zumbaban y respiraba agitadamente. Fue entonces cuando notó como si su corazón se quedara vacío por un instante ... y calló en un profundo sueño. Poco pudo ver antes de cerrar sus ojos, sólo que la suya era la única presencia allí.

"_Es más divertido_

_de esta manera."_

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente al lado de río. Lo primero con lo que se encontró al lunes siguiente al volver fue a Tenma y a ese pikachu amigo suyo llamado Shinsuke. No pudo ni entrar a la sala del club y ya les tenía encima a los dos. "¡¿Es verdad, Tsurugi?!", "¡¿Ya te encuentras mejor?!", ¡Estaba muy preocupado!". Y así siguieron montándose su propio numerito hasta terminar casi los dos en lágrimas. El resto del equipo también pareció algo preocupado, la diferencia es que ninguno de estos le armó otra escenita (¡gracias a Dios!).

.

En ese momento, se encontraba en el sofá de su casa viendo la tele, preguntándose qué narices pasó ese día. Porque algo había ocurrido. No sabía el qué, ni por qué; pero algo había cambiado ... él había cambiado. Podía sonar a locos, pero era verdad. Desde entonces, sin importar cómo estuviera el día, él siempre, siempre tenía calor. Además, había cogido un poco de color en la piel. Seguía siendo el mismo joven de piel clara, sólo que ahora parecía algo más ... ¿humano? Algo así.

Masticaba un bollo, de esos en los cuales el chocolate cae sin control por los lados, pringándote entero, pero que sin embargo no puedes parar de comer, pues su sabor dulzón te llena la boca; además de tener un tacto que haga que hasta te guste masticarlo. Ese tipo de golosinas, de placer azucarado, a Tsurugi cada vez le sabían a menos, casi a nada ya. Sin embargo sentía una debilidad incontrolable por la carne. Le parecía a veces hasta sádico, pero así era. Era saber que había algo de carne cerca y tenía que devorarla, aunque fuera un simple mordisquito, con eso se conformaba.

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón tiró ese bollo que hasta náuseas le causaba y se montó un sabroso sándwich de lo primero que por la nevera encontró.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue igual que siempre. Sus padres no se encontraban en casa, por lo que pudo tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Y una vez ya estaba arreglado se dio un último visto bueno frente al espejo y salió dirección a la escuela de Raimon.

En el mismo instante que puso un pie sobre la calle sintió como si su nariz en mil pedazos se partiera.

Miró alrededor suyo, buscando la fuente de tan asquerosidad, mas no pudo encontrarla. En la calle no había nada más que lo mismo de siempre: tiendas, coches pasando, edificios intentando esconderse inútilmente tras pequeñas casas y alguna persona camino de su trabajo o escuela. Tsurugi se tapó la nariz y salió de allí a toda prisa, con la esperanza que de un par de calles más abajo toda aquella peste hubiera desaparecido. Más o menos, así fue. El olor ya se había tranquilizado un poco, aunque había algo que aún se negaba a abandonar sus fosas nasales. Respiró profundamente, intentando hacer que ese algo desapareciera.

Algo ya más tranquilo siguió camino a la escuela de Raimon. Pasó por un parquecillo cerca de la Torre Inazuma. Era de esos parques que parecían sacados de una película. Con unos hermosos árboles de hoja perenne, no muy altos; y un suelo que ya mostraba el marrón de la tierra, pero en el que aún se podía ver alguna planta negándose a caer frente al frío del invierno. Unos pocos bancos, puede que cuatro, quizá tres, se encontraban situados entre algunos árboles de los antes nombrados. Probablemente algún día fueran marrones, pero ahora todo color se había ido, dejando distintos tonos de gris que combinaban con las rotas y pintadas tablas que el asiento y respaldo componían. Aquella escena en la época cuando las flores mostraban al mundo su belleza debía ser preciosa. Aunque por ahora debía conformase con que ya salía tímidamente el sol, iluminando aquello que las nubes le permitían.

Nuestro joven siguió su camino. Bajaba por un camino de piedra, de estos construidos en la época de antes de los dinosaurios. De esos a los que un pequeño arreglo no les vendría mal. Y mientras bajaba se topó con un par de jóvenes adolescentes, algo más mayores que él, y se preguntó quién era más pijo: si su colegio por tal uniforme sin un solo hueco que de rosa no estuviera cubierto; o ellas por sus complicados peinados y uñas poco disimuladas. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, algo parecía volver a colarse en su cuerpo e inundar su cerebro. Algo ...

Jamás en su vida había olido algo tan asqueroso, podrido como aquello.

Pasadas ya las jóvenes, Tsurugi se tiró detrás del primer arbusto que pilló. Sufría arcadas. Había vuelto sentir el mismo aroma con el que se topó al salir de su casa, la diferencia era que en ese momento se encontraba a punto de echar todo su desayuno y la comida de las últimas semanas. Consiguiendo recuperarse, se sentó en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Aquellas chicas ... no podían ser ellas, no. Tanta pijotería y un aroma a cuerpo en descomposición no podían ir combinados, simplemente no eran compatibles. Intentó ignorar el hecho y volvió a retomar su camino.

* * *

No lo consiguió.

Tuvo que volver a su casa antes de llegar, siquiera acercarse al colegio Raimon. ¡No hubo manera! Dios sabe por qué sería, pero a cada persona que se le acercaba se volvía a repetir la misma historia. El mismo olor, con cada uno algo distinto, pero lo mismo. Y no era sólo eso: el humo de los coches, alcantarillas ... Todo, absolutamente todo había olido. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero aquello no le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron sus padres les mintió diciendo que se encontraba mal. Insistieron en ir al hospital, y así de paso ver a su hermano; pero Tsurugi se negó rotundamente. Podía olerlo desde su cuarto con la puerta y ventana cerradas. Si podía olerlo así, ¿cómo narices iba a soportar meterse dentro de un hospital lleno de gente enferma? Aquella noche no cenó, no tenía hambre. Tampoco tardó en conciliar el sueño. Calló abrazado a su almohada y babeando levemente (imagen que resultaría bastante tierna).

.

Lo primero que hizo cuando sonó el despertador fue intentar procesar lo ocurrido el día anterior. En ese momento le parecía un sueño, una pesadilla mejor dicho. Tomó su móvil y miró la fecha. Tal y como pensaba: había ocurrido. Y entonces no dudó ni un instante. Se levantó, abrió su ventana y dejó que el aire y todo lo que viniera con él le golpeara. Estaba decidido, no iría ese día tampoco a clase, no con ese aroma a mierda merodeando por el mundo. A lo que sí pensaba asistir era al entrenamiento de fútbol que se realizaba por la tarde. Un par de balonazos al pikachu ese le sentarían muy bien. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de llegar ...

* * *

Y allí se encontraba, de pie, frente al inmenso gimnasio. Lo miró, respiró y entró. Nada pareció asomarse o intentar tirársele encima. Siguió andando. Notaba una sensación, como un cosquilleo en el estómago. Una sensación de nerviosismo, vamos, ni que estuviera en una película. Llegó frente a la puerta del vestuario. Pidió a Dios no arrepentirse de aquello, de verdad que necesitaba reventar un balón de fútbol ¡sí o sí!

Se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió para su sorpresa. Y los notó venir ... a ambos.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme – dijo en un tono seco.

- Pero ... ¡Tsurugii~! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! – reprochó Tenma.

- ¡¿Tsurugi?! – oyó a Shinsuke decir desde el fondo.

Respiró profundamente, no estaba para bromas.

- Me encontraba un poco mal, eso es todo.

Tenma le miró con cara de cachorrito.

-Y ... ¿ya estás mejor?

Nuestro delantero se limitó a asentir. La pulga de ojos grises pareció aliviada.

Como ya llevaba puesto el chándal del equipo, sólo necesitó quitarse la ropa que llevaba por encima y estuvo listo para salir. Tal y cómo lo planeó. Terminar antes para ser el primero en salir y no tener que aguantar la peste. Aunque hay que decir que fue algo mejor de lo esperado. No sabía por qué, pero el olor no era tan fuerte, al menos no le producía arcadas.

.

Cuando salió a la calle notó un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Le resulto agradable. Aquella era de esa temperatura algo fría pero soportable, algo que podía notarse a veces en algunas noches de verano. Aquello le gustaba.

Llegó al campo de fútbol a paso tranquilo y comenzó a calentar por su cuenta. Y supo que alguien se acercaba (ya se conoce el motivo). Era Haruna.

-¡Tsurugi-kun! ¿Ya estás mejor ?

- Mm, algo así ... – respondió. Intentó sonar agradable.

- Ya veo, me alegro. Bueno, me tengo que ir. –añadió- ¡Esfuérzate mucho, eh! –dicho esto se fue a paso rápido, seguramente al club.

Y Tsurugi, para su suerte o su desgracia, se volvió a quedar solo. Siguió con su calentamiento. Decidió trotar un poco alrededor del campo, mas ni media vuelta pudo dar cuando algo se coló en su cuerpo. Algo distinto. Paró en seco. Miró al cielo y cerró sus ojos. Abrió levemente la boca, intentando tragar todo aquello: no quería que se fuera.

Olía a dulces, hierba recién cortada, madera, colonia, un aroma algo extraño, pero también agradable. También olía a muchas cosas más, todas ellas en una perfecta armonía creando la fragancia perfecta.

Entonces abrió los ojos y miró hacia su derecha, porque ahí estaba la fuente de todo aquello. Allí ...

- Buenos días, Tsurugi.

- Buenos ... días. – le costó responder, su mente se estaba quedando en completo blanco.

Shindou le miró de arriba abajo, era como si notara algo.

- ¿Qué-?

-Estás más ... ¿moreno? Cómo decirlo ... tu piel no es tan blanca como antes.

Tsurugi guardo silencio, ¿tanto se le notaba?

- De cualquier manera –añadió el mayor- me alegro de verte de vuelta.- dicho esto le miró y le sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas que brillan por sí solas y no se olvidan fácilmente.

El delantero le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió con un suave y, esta vez sí, agradable "Gracias". Segundos después el resto de los compañeros del equipo empezaron a llegar. Pero el joven de ojos rasgados estaba bien, perfectamente la verdad, pues ahora sólo notaba aquel dulce aroma que emanaba de su senpai. Sólo eso y nada más.

.

El entrenador Endou llegó y los llamó. Como siempre, formaron un semicírculo alrededor de él y comenzó a explicar los ejercicios para ese día y esas cosas que todos ya se sabían muy bien. Tsurugi se había colocado detrás de Shindou. Le miró. Empezó por su pelo, bajando hasta su nuca y los hombros, la espalda ... la cintura ... y volvió a subir los ojos; hay ciertas cosas que no deben mirarse, al menos no entre el mismo sexo.

Terminada la charla comenzó el entrenamiento. Tsurugi lo olía todo, todo, todo. No había nada que no se le colara por las fosas nasales. Lo más gracioso era que su propio olor no podía notarlo. A pesar de todo, tampoco fue tan mal la cosa. Su senpai no paraba de pasar cerca suyo, era como si purificara el ambiente con cada cosa que hiciera. Verdad era también que a más avanzaba el entrenamiento, el "eau de Senpai" se desvanecía poco a poco a causa del sudor, pero ahí seguía.

Y con eso, sólo con eso, a Tsurugi le bastaba.

* * *

Espero poder traeros la segunda parte pronto.

¡Ah! Y por cierto ... no contéis con que termine el fic de "Un día revuelto". Lo siento, pero no sé qué narices hacerle.

Igualmente, también tuve una idea para un KirinoxTenma ...

No, no me miréis así de raro, porque hacen una pareja la mar de cuqui, ¿vale? (◡‿◡*)


End file.
